George Orwell
thumb|George Orwell George Orwell (Eric Arthur Blair, született 1903. június 25, Motihari, India, elhunyt 1950. január 21, London, Egyesült Királyság) angol író, újságíró. Leginkább Állatgazdaság és 1984 című regényei végett ismert. Élete A XX. század elején brit gyarmati sorban lévő Indiában született. Apja az indiai Polgári Szolgálat ópiumrészlegének tisztviselője volt. Orwell alig egy évesen, 1904-ben anyjával és nővérével Angliába költözött. Apjával először 1912-ben, kilenc évesen találkozott. Tizennyolc éves korában az etoni kollégiumban végezte a középiskolát. Első írásai már az iskolai lapban megjelentek. Miután nem sikerült egyetemi ösztöndíjat szereznie, visszatért Indiába, ahol öt évet szolgált helyettes felügyelőként a burmai rendőrségnél. 1927-ben eltávozásra hazatért Angliába és beadta leszerelési kérelmét. (Az angol gyarmati politikával való egyet nem értés legalábbis szerepet játszott elhatározásában.) A következő néhány évet a párizsi és londoni szegényrétegek körében töltötte, csavargókkal, koldusokkal barátkozott, alkalmi munkákból élt. Már ekkor tüdőbántalmak kínozták; ennek ellenére erős dohányos maradt. Erről az időszakáról 1933-ban kiadott egy életből vett beszámolót George Orwell néven "Down and Out in Paris and London" (Csavargóként Párizsban, Londonban) címmel. Írói vezetékneveként egy lakhelyéhez közeli folyó nevét választotta. Bár regényei elismerést hoztak számára, írásaiból megélni nem tudott, ezért tanított, recenziókat írt és egy könyvesboltban dolgozott. 1936-ban feleségül vette Eileen O'Shaughnessyt. Az év végén Barcelonába utazott, hogy a spanyol polgárháborúról tudósítson. Az ILP ajánlólevele juttatta be az marxista POUM-hoz, ahol aztán fegyvert ragadott. A POUM míliciában az aragóniai fronton harcolt, ahol nyaki sebesülést szerzett. Erről az élményéről rövid esszét is írt Wounded by a Fascist Sniper, near Huesca (Sebesülés fasiszta orvlövész fegyverétől, Huesca mellett) címmel. Visszaszállították a hátországba, de amíg lábadozott, kitörtek a barcelonai harcok, amelyekben részt vett. Orwell baloldali nézeteit a spanyol polgárháború kitörése - ha lehet - még jobban megerősítette. Ám miután az NKVD irányítása alatt álló kommunisták több harcostársát megölték, illetve börtönbe vetették, olthatatlan ellenszenv és bizalmatlanság támadt benne a kommunistákkal és a sztalinista Szovjetunióval szemben is. Szinte élete végéig tartott attól, hogy Trockijhoz hasonlóan egy szovjet merénylet áldozatává válik. 1937 közepére a spanyol kommunisták megkezdték leszámolásukat a POUM-mal, ezért Orwell feleségével Franciaországba menekült. 1938-ban jelent meg a spanyolországi élményeiből táplálkozó Hódolat Katalóniának című könyve. Mivel saját gyermekük nem lehetett, egy Richard nevű kisfiút adoptáltak. Orwell 1938-ban TBC-s lett. 1941-től a BBC-nél dolgozott és a második világháború idején a Home Guardban (honvédelmi polgári testület) teljesített szolgálatot. 1943-44-ben írta meg a Szovjetunió és a kommunista ideológia maró szatíráját nyújtó Állatfarmot, mely a háború idején – mivel a Szovjetunió Nagy-Britannia szövetségese volt – nem jelenhetett meg. Felesége halála után a skót partok közelében levő Jura szigetén telepedett le. Itt írta meg leghíresebb regényét, az 1984-et, amelyben egy civilizációt leigázó, fokozatosan bürokratizálódó, végletesen totalitárius rendszer képét vetítette elő. Orwell tagja volt a Fábián társaságnak, így felmerül a kérdés, hogy a regény és a jövő valóságának párhuzamai Orwell éleslátásának köszönhetőek, vagy háttérinformációkkal rendelkezett az Irányítók terveiről. A könyvet 1949-ben adták ki. Orwell alig néhány hónappal élte túl főműve megjelenését: 1950. január 21-én halt meg gümőkórban (TBC). Könyvei *Csavargóként Párizsban, Londonban (Down and Out in Paris and London) (1933) *Tragédia Burmában (Burmese Days) (1934) *A lelkész lánya (A Clergyman's Daughter) (1935) *A fikusz és az Antikrisztus (Keep the Aspidistra Flying) (1936) *A wigani móló (The Road to Wigan Pier) (1937) *Hódolat Katalóniának (Homage to Catalonia) (1938) *Légszomj (Coming Up for Air) (1939) *Állatgazdaság (Animal Farm) (1945) *1984 (Nineteen Eighty-Four) (1949) *Háborús napló *Rádiós jegyzetek/Londoni levelek Kategória:Személy